Quarantine
by CreepyxDegrassi
Summary: A sick Degrassi student comes to school, getting an illness that spreads throughout the entire school and putting them on quarantine. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

** Hello readers. Thanks for clicking on this story. If you like the chapter, review. I will not update unless there are 5 reviews per chapter. I'm hoping you will like this. Enjoy(:**

"Dave, are you sure you're alright?"

It was a normal Monday morning at Degrassi community school. It was the beginning of January, making it chilly and foggy outside. The perfect weather for colds.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Adam. Just got a cold during break." Dave replied as he took the headphones off his head and sat them on the desk. He stood up, coughing once more into his sleeve before walking out of the radio studio. Adam rolled his eyes, standing up and grabbing his bag before following Dave.

"A cold? It sounds much worse than that, dude." Adam spoke up, raising his eyebrows to his friend. Dave shook his head, shrugging, "It's not that bad. I actually don't feel that bad." The bell rang as Adam stopped in front of his class. He was about to put his hand on Dave's shoulder and give him some nice advise, but he didn't want Dave's cold. "I'm just letting you know that if I were you, I'd go to the nurse right now." Dave nodded and watched Adam walk into his class, then started toward the office, where the nurse would be.

As Dave was walking, he realized he was the only one in the halls. He had never seen them empty, nor quiet. They were always loud, busy, and obnoxious. It was nice, though. The ache in Dave's head was glad, too.

The closer he got to the office, the more he noticed how sick he felt. His stomach churned, his heart pounding inside his ears. Finally, he fell onto his knees in the hallway, grabbing onto his stomach as he gagged. His eyes squeezed shut and his arms clenched against his stomach, he didn't notice that his girlfriend had come out of class to check on him, seeing he was sick through the windows.

"Dave, you okay?" Alli asked as she frowned, quickly walking toward him. He gave her no response, his eyes starting to water and burn. He knew It was too late, but he realized that Adam was right, it was much more than a cold. It was weird, though. He had felt fine just moments ago, besides his cough. Wasn't it only a cough? A small cold? But it didn't fool Alli, either. She put her hand on his back, lightly rubbing on it.

"Stop-Alli…" Dave forced himself to choke out, his eyes starting to become a darker red. Alli began to get more concerned, her eyebrows narrowing. "Dave, is something wrong?"

"Run." Dave said in a low voice, too low for someone like him to say. Her eyes widened as she stood up, taking a small step back. Did he just tell her to run?

And just about a second later, Dave jumped up and bit Alli in the cheek, making her fall to the ground as her scream filled the hallways.


	2. Chapter 2

Alli's eyes shot open, frantically looking around to see where Dave was. She tried to sit up, but she could hardly feel her body. Was anyone going to come help her?

Principal Simpson ran down the hallways, his breath shaky. Why would a student possibly be screaming? He hated that he had such bad luck, especially at Degrassi. As he was running toward where the scream came from, he couldn't help but feel the presence of someone else nearby. He stopped running, turning his head left and right. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dave Turner on his knees, his eyes blood shot and what looked like drool escaping his lips. Simpson quickly turned his body to face Dave, but Dave just crawled away as fast as he could, which was pretty fast.

"No…" Simpson muttered, continuing his running again. He turned a corner and saw Alli Bhandari lying on the floor, a large gash missing from her face. Simpson ran over and got on his knees, looking down at Alli as his hands shook. "Help!" Simpson yelled as loud as he could, a teacher in a nearby classroom coming out and running over.

"Please stay here. I need to call 911. Whatever you do, do not touch her blood." The teacher nodded as Simpson stood up, sprinting back to the office.

.

.

.

"Attention all Degrassi students and faculty members, the school is on quarantine. A very dangerous sickness of some kind is being spread throughout the school. Please do not panic, we just can't let this leave the building. Thank you for you cooperation."

Police and government members covered the entire school so nothing could come out. Students, and even teachers, were scared for their lives. Half of them didn't even realize what was going on.

"Students, please stay in your seats and just relax." Ms. Dawes spoke as she walked to the classroom door and locked it, then shutting the blinds. Adam walked over to the empty seat beside Eli, gulping. "What the hell is happening?" Eli only shook his head, watching as officers covered the windows that exposed the outside of the school. Clare sat in the back of the classroom, hugging her knees. Ms. Dawes then shut the lights off, walking back to her desk and taking a seat.

"So, we just have to sit here and wait?" Mo spoke up as Ms. Dawes sighed. She wished there was something she could do, but she had never been in a situation like this before.

.

.

.

"I can't believe this is happening." Marisol spoke to Katie as they walked down the halls. They were in the office working on student council activities, but a teacher told them to head to class, due to the "situation."

"We better hurry and get to class, Mar. I don't want to get whatever's been spreading." Katie replied, speed walking. Marisol rolled her eye, "I think that is a bunch of crap."

Deep down, Katie was scared for her life. She had seen Alli in the nurse's office, and it didn't look too good. Being that close to it, her and Marisol would probably be getting it next. Obviously Bhandari would get it, just look at her face! Half of it was gone!

But she kept her scared thoughts to herself.

In the office, the nurse could do nothing more. By law she could not touch Alli's blood, especially since it was more than likely infected. So she put Alli in a room by herself, gauze covering almost all of Alli's face. But Alli wasn't okay.

She could feel herself getting worse, and it was torturing her. Sweat covered her body, her eyes burning and her mouth dry. She couldn't control herself. She got off the bed she was laying on, taking deep breaths.

**Authors Note: Will Alli get it next? Or will Katie or Marisol get bitten by Dave? 3 reviews, and you'll find out!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

Katie had gone back to her class, which was on the opposite side of the school from Marisol's class. So, by herself, she began her journey throughout the halls of Degrassi to get to her class.

Being the vice president of the school, Marisol was used to being in empty hallways, though usually she was with Katie. Being completely alone, especially with what was going on, she was pretty nervous. She would never admit it. She was Marisol! She shouldn't be scared of some "contagious sickness" that was going throughout the school.

Her fear that she was hiding reminded her of when her and her friends were at Jake's cabin with the "murder" or whatever they called it. She was high there, though. So this was much different.

To pass the time, Marisol began to hum, picking up her speed. She was walking very slowly, she had noticed, and decided to walk just a little faster. As she walked past the office again, she heard a loud noise, as if something was thrown or had dropped. Marisol gulped, stopping her humming and walking even faster. It was just a moment later that she wasn't alone in the hallways.

And then she was bitten.

.

.

.

_Deep breaths, Torres, you're going to be fine._

Drew began to pace around Mr. Perino's classroom, running a hand through his dark hair. He was going crazy. After going through the things he had gone through before, and now this, he didn't know what he was going to do. He was scared.

Being stuck in the classroom made him feel claustrophobic, like the walls were slowly closing in on him. Was he going to die? Was he going to get bitten, or just get it from breathing the contaminated air?

Owen looked up at his friend, seeing he was about to explode. He wasn't the only one, though. Owen was worried about Tristan. Sure, he hated the brat, but in this kind of situation, he was supposed to be the big brother to protect him. He didn't even know what class Tristan was in! He would go look for him, but he knew Perino would be pissed. He sighed, bringing his gaze away from Drew. He knew he couldn't help him.

.

.

.

"How could this be happening?" Principal Simpson yelled, throwing his papers down on the table angrily. The nurse had just let him know that Alli got out of the room she was locked in.

"I'm sorry, sir! She got infected! I couldn't hold her in there any longer!" Simpson took a deep breath, sitting back down in his seat. "I guess we're just lucky you didn't get bit by her or anything…" The nurse nodded, also taking a seat. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Simpson turned his chair and looked out his window. It was covered from the outside, but he could sort of see the government and police waiting. He sighed, then opened a drawer in his desk. "I didn't want to have to do this, but—"He stopped talking, pulling out a hand gun from the drawer. The nurse's eyes widened, staring at the gun. "Sir, you, you can't shoot them! They're your students!"

"They aren't my students anymore."

**Author's Note; Well, there's chapter 3! 3 reviews and I'll update! Sorry it isn't that long, but I'm pretty proud of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

"How do you think this will end?"

"We can never be sure."

"Sir, there are innocent-okay, maybe not that innocent-but helpless teenager in there!"

"Would you stop being such a nervous wreck and let me do my job?" The boss yelled, causing his partner to flinch. They were standing outside of Degrassi Community School with the rest of the government, guns in their hands.

"Sir, let me—"

"There's nothing we can do! They're all exposed. We go in there, and we get locked in with the rest of them. That air is probably contaminated."

"Probably." His partner repeated. The man rolled his eyes, holding the gun tighter in his hands. His partner sighed, leaving his gun to his side. "I just think we should be trying—"

"If you don't shut up," The boss threatened, interrupting his partner's statement. He held the gun tighter, causing his knuckles to go white. His partner stopped talking, keeping his gaze on the school. His boss turned around as he felt someone tap his shoulder. Behind him was a dark haired, not so happy middle aged woman, her arms now crossed over her chest.

"Ma'am, you aren't supposed to—"

"I have two sons that go to this school. I also am a part of the PTA here. I'd like to know what the hell is going on."

"Please state your name and the names of your children." He replied, knowing he wasn't supposed to give out too much information. "My name is Audra Torres. My kids are Andrew and Adam Torres. Now can you please enlighten me with what is happening in the school this time?"

"The school is under quarantine." The man's partner spoke up, looking over at the woman. "There is an unknown illness that is spreading inside that school and must not come out to spread to the rest of us." His boss glared at him, but the partner did nothing.

"Well can I at least find out if my kids are alright?"

"If you go in there, you won't be able to come back out." The annoyed boss replied. The also annoyed woman rolled her eyes. "So, you have hundreds of students and teachers locked inside a school. What's the plan now, geniuses? Keep them in there until everyone's infected?"

The boss said nothing, honestly not knowing what was going to happen next. Sure, he was the boss of all this, but he really didn't know. Last thing he heard was that there were a few doctors coming with a medicine that might work, but he didn't think they would actually show up.

"Actually, an ambulance is coming with doctors and some type of medication that might keep some students from getting it throughout the air. They're on their way right now." The partner said to the woman, pushing his glasses against his nose. His boss grabbed him by his uniform, pulling him closer.

"Who do you think you are? I am the boss!" His boss growled, his face right in front of his. He pulled away when he heard the sound of the ambulance pulling up.


	5. Chapter 5

The ambulance pulled up and what looked like a few doctors (it was hard to tell by their hazmat suits) jumped out of the back, holding needles in their hands. The driver of the ambulance got out and ran over to the two men were arguing just moments ago. The man, the only one from the ambulance who wasn't in the hazmat suit, took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about the wait." He looked past the two men from the government at the middle aged woman, who looked very annoyed. He pushed past the men and held his hand out. "Doctor Joshua Michaels, and you are?"

"Mrs. Audra Torres." The woman replied, shaking the doctor's hand. "I'm guessing you're a part of the whole situation going on here?" She looked around at the mess that was surrounding the school, then looked at the doctor again. He nodded, bringing his hand down to his side. "I'm a part of the cure, actually. We're waiting for a few more ambulances to come, but they won't be here until they have enough of the medication."

"What is the medication?"

"I don't know, because I'm not the one who made it. The one who made it won't be coming, because he has to take care of some other things, too. In fact, we're lucky he even had time to make it. But I assure you—"

"And how will you know it will work?" Audra asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she kept her gaze on the doctor. In her head, she knew these professionals weren't taking this very seriously. Kids were in danger in their own school!

"We don't, Mrs. Torres. This is why we'll only be giving it to students who are willing to take it. We'll get the other doctor's inside, and give it to as many students as they can. Everything's under control."

"Just make sure my sons, Andrew and Adam Torres, get some of it. Alright?"

"We'll make sure of it."

Audra opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Joshua's phone ringing. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, looking at the number then looking at Audra. "Please excuse me for just a moment." He turned around and walked a few steps away from the woman, answering the phone. "You've reached Dr. Michaels."

Audra tried to listen, even though he did walk away from her, but she couldn't even hear a mumble from inside the phone. She just wanted to know what was going on. Both her sons were in danger.

.

.

.

"Attention staff and students. Doctors will now be coming into each classroom to give each student medication to hopefully not get the sickness that has been spreading. If you don't want it, just let them know. Different types of medication will be given out to see which ones work and don't work. Thank you for the cooperation."

Joshua's call was from the one and only Doctor Steven Walker, the one of few doctors who helped create the medications, letting Joshua know about how there was more than one medication that might be able to cure the sickness. He let Audra know, being the over protective nosy mother she was, and she wasn't quite happy. But she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She finally went home, letting the "Professionals" do their jobs.

When the rest of the doctors finally showed up, they managed to get inside the school through the large ventilation hose connected to the ambulance car. They gave the teenagers and teachers the medication they needed, but for some very odd reason, they were running out of medication a lot faster than they should have.

**Author's Note: So I finally know what's going on for this story. I've got the whole plot ready, unlike before. I'M SO EXCITED. Reviews?!**


End file.
